The Shadowed Soul
Here's what I have so far for my next series in SPORE. WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES WHEN IT'S MADE! 'Prologue' Jinko flies away after Emilly and Enemy teleport out of battle. They teleport onto Jinko' back, and they find a very hidden cave. There was only one problem for Emilly and Enemy, it was so high over the ground the inside of the cave was freezing. The air was thick, the ground was cold. Emilly complained,"W-why did you pick this place? I-it's cold!". "It was the best place I could find, and the most hidden." Jinko said. "Would you like a warm, easilly found cave instead?" Jinko asked. Emilly then said, "No...I'd rather have a better base of operation then a more suitable one...", in a sad tone. "Don't feel bad, I want the best of locations for my creators." Jinko told Emilly. Enemy yelled, "IT'S TOO COLD! BRWAAAH!" Jinko, with her anger growing because of Enemy's complaining all the way there, she says in a calm, yet loud tone, "Well, HOW would you know, 'Mr. I'm made of pure energy'?" Enemy, who was very angry, yelled so loud it could be heard for miles out of the cave, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! BWAAAAKZORNK!" Enemy continues yelling his head off with insults and such, and he passes out becuase of his brain overloading. Jinko then said to Emilly, "Well, now that thats over with, let me tell you why we're here..." Jinko walks to the side, and behind her was Xylaie, who was frozen solid. Emilly then says in shock, "Woah...You managed to pull her up here? "Yes...But then again, we won't be draining her power...Yet..." Jinko then said. "What do you mean?" Emilly said in reply. Jinko then said, softly, "She is powerful enough to help us...Now, I just need to run a test on her..." Jinko then starts using her power to preform some tests, and then starts a proceedure on Xylaie, who was still frozen. Then, Xylaie's eyes start glowing increadibly red. Though it seems the light was harmless, it was melting the ice very slowly. Jinko, who was confused a little bit, turns away and says, "Well, that should be it." Emilly was confused and asked, "Are you sure she's fine? Her eyes are glowing..." Jinko then says, in a bit of confusion as well, "Well...They arn't very harmful...Unless they're melting the ice...We need to keep her iceolated..." Emilly then walks off, going to get stuff to make the cave more suitable by buying some things. Enemy, who was still passed out, wasn't trusting Jinko at all...She was acting to nice for a villanous dragon...Enemy knew alone he couldn't beat her, but after a while, he decided to try to sneak out the next day. That is, if the cave had an exit. 'Chapter 1 - In The Darkest of Times' Enemy noticed the next day there was an exit...Then he hears Jinko starting to wake up...He decided to act how he normally does around her, being a typical moron. Jinko was still building up power, so she didn't have telepathicy yet. She was, yet, wondering why he was awake so early. She decided to stand up and look around, to see that Emilly finished working on the base. Enemy then decided to slowly tip-toe to the exit. Emilly, who everyone but Anger(1) knew was Enemy's best friend, decided to walk up and chat. "Enemy, what are you doing?" Emilly asked. Enemy looked back at her, and lied, "Look, I just need to go get something..." Emilly looked at him, confused, and asked him, "What are you getting?" "Um...Ketchup? Yea, yea ketchup! And some food, yea!", Enemy says then makes a friendly face despite his lack of a mouth. Emilly, believing the lie, said, "Well...Ok. Be back soon!" Enemy walked out, sighing because he had to lie to his best friend. But it was worth it, and decided to see if he can find Anger(1). Getting back to Anger(1) and his friends, who were Robo1, Hamay, Tishy, Stewaok, Haik, Spirit, Souless, Blocky, Mynu and Kelecanitar, they were wandering around, aimlessly, looking for Jinko. If Jinko was still near Xylaie, that ment her power could be growing. Yet still, Anger(1) pressed on. Then he saw a bright light...It was formiliar... "Is that Enemy?!" Anger(1) says softly. Souless then said, "It seems like it!" Enemy, who was the light, formed and Anger(1) was prepared to kill him. Enemy, who ment no harm, knew this because of the two's past. "I mean no harm...I actually have a problem..." Enemy said, in a weak voice. Anger(1) then yelled, "Why would my enemy want help from us?!" Enemy, who was guessing they wouldn't trust him, started to walk away, and said, "Guess you won't help me defeat Jinko..." Anger(1) then asked, "Jink-who?" "Jinko, the dragon me and Emilly made." Enemy replied. Anger(1) thought he was bluffing, but then Souless covered Anger's mouth and said, "We'll help." Enemy said back, "Really?! I never trusted that dragon anyway! She just seemed to nice for a villanous dragon..." Anger(1) said to Enemy, after getting Souless' arm out of his face, "Fine. But what happened to Xylaie?! I saw, 'Jinko' as you called it, carry her somewhere." "She flew us to a very secretive cave, I can bring you to it...She's right behind me, isn't she..." Enemy says. Everyone but Enemy nods. Jinko then yells, "Well, you could of asked me why I was so nice instead of decideing to betray us!" Enemy then screams, "BWWWZAAK! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED SOME DA---" and then gets cut off by Anger(1), who says, "What is your real goal besides destroying all of time and space?!" "Your a smart god, arn't you. I'll give you the facts. I plan on destroying all of time and space and recreate it...Engulf it in shadows...And after I finish remaking it...I'm going to kill Emilly AND Enemy..." Jinko says in reply to Anger(1). Jinko then fires a blast of energy that separates the group. They get blasted to different parts of the planet. Anger(1), Robo1, and Enemy get blasted to the Kuylin Forest, which stretched across a ton of the planet. Then Tishy, Hamay, Haik (Anger's 'Wig'), and Blocky get blasted into Fwazon Lake, which any creature that can breath either water or air can live in. Then Souless, Spirit, and Mynu got blasted to Quezfen, the town of mysteries. Kelecanitar, apperantly, avoided the blast. But he got captured by Jinko. Kelecanitar tried to increase the gravity, but it wasn't enough to bring Jinko to the ground. Jinko told him that they would have some safe 'tests' when they got to the cave. Kelecanitar is smarter than that, so he knew it was going to hurt. Down in the Kuylin Forests, Anger(1) and his friends wake up in a strange village. It seemed to be a village of mutant flies. They were smaller than Anger, but they seemed to be bigger than apples. Then the largest one there walked up to Anger(1) and said in a strange, high pitched voice, "Hello, hello my friends! What happened to you? You have strange scorch marks on you. Well that dosn't matter, what matters is that we get you some doctors!" Robo1 asks the large mutant fly, "Who are you? I want to know that before one of you touch any of my scorch marks!" "Oh, I'm Kwuso! Yup yup! We are flies who mutated after a accident in a strange alien lab." Kwuso said happilly. Enemy, who seemed to like the strange mutants, told Kwuso, "I'm fine. I'm made of pure energy, the scorch marks will go away." Kwuso nods, then goes on to Robo1, who got ready to smack Kwuso to the ground. "Hm..." Anger(1) says as he looks around. Then Anger(1) saw strange figure covered in scars with robotic arms, and a large mechanical grabber in place of legs. Anger(1) stares at the figure, then it runs off, and Anger(1) starts feeling strange... Suddenly, Anger(1) vision snaps, and everything is black. He then see's the figure again, but with some color. He yelled, "What is going on?!" In reply, the figure just laughed creepilly. Everyone was stareing at Anger(1) because they saw nothing but what was there before Anger(1)'s vision snapped. Then Anger(1) screams and he passes out. Then a young one of the village flies over, and asks, "Is he always like that?" "No, not at all..." Robo1 replies. Kwuso then says to the young fly mutant, "Go back to playing, Tuzywa. This is an adult matter!" Tuzywa says to Kwuso, "Your not an adult either---" "JUST SHUT UP AND PLAY!" Kwuso yells. Tuzywa flies off and goes back to playing with her friends. Robo1 finds a strange, glowing object on Anger's back, and he pulls it out. It then turns into paper and it says, "You want to come play...With knives? Then come to this mountain...Look for the highest cave on it...I'll be waiting...". Convieniently it had a map. Woopty doo. "What the heck...Tell me what I just read?" Robo1 says, softly. Enemy inspects the note, then says, "I HAVE COME TO A CONCLUSION! No one here wrote it!", being the typical idiot he is. "Thanks alot, captain obvious." is heard, but no one comes over. Then suddenly a semi large mutant fly appears out of NOWHERE. "KAWAZ! GET BACK TO YOUR WORK!" Kwuso yells. Kawaz then smacks Kwuso with his wing. "Shut up. You forgot to do your homework anyway. In shock, Kwuso flies off. Kawaz then says, "Not.", and chuckles. Kawaz then yells, "IT'S TIME TO TEST SOME MEDICINE! Cut out from gameplay, he then applies VERY painful medical proceedures...At least to Robo1, Anger(1) was passed out and couldn't feel a thing... At Fwazon Lake, Tishy awoke and found someone formiliar staring at her. It was Anger(2)! "What are you doing at MY lake?!", Anger(2) yelled. "I'm trying to RELAX! Heard of it? It involves peace and quiet! SO GET OUT!" Haik then jumped on Anger(2)'s head, and then mutated the hairs on him to make them legs, then he hopped off. "Just had to do that." Haik said shortly after. Tishy then said, "Ugh...We got attacked by a dragon...It's name was Jinko...Which means---" "Artificial." Anger(2) cutted her off to say. "Right, but she seemed to sound very young for a dragon of her power..." Tishy said back. Haik then yelled, "SHE WAS MADE BY EMILLY! WHAT DID YA EXPECT?!" Then it became a yell war between Tishy and Haik, so Hamay and Blocky tried to explain what was happening... "Well, Jinko took Enemy's, Anger(1)'s rival, betrayel very personal...So she got so mad she blasted us across the planet, and separating us...", Blocky said. Hamay then said, "And we need to get back together with the rest of the group and take her down." "How are you gonna take down a powerful dragon? I mean, IT'S A DRAGON!", Anger(2) asked them. Hamay explained how Jinko was only at least five feet tall, and that she was still having her power grow. Blocky then hears, telepathically, Kelecanitar screaming. Blocky runs off, then turns back and say's, "I know where Kelecanitar is! Come on!" Then speeds off again. "I'm watching you...", is heard as they are running off. Back into the Kuylin Forest, the mutant flies were acting as normal, but being as kind as possible to their guests, Robo1, Anger(1), and Enemy. But Enemy hears something, like laughter behind a tree. He looks, but nothing's there. "Hey, is this place haunted? I've been hearing...Strange laughter..." Enemy asks. "No no no! This place is as normal as a regular forest...Other than us mutant flies that live here..." Kwuso say's, repeatedly. Enemy then see's the figure Anger(1) saw. It ran off, and Enemy's vision snapped. Enemy then said, "Someone is here..." "Who, who who?!" Kwuso said, frightened. Enemy then stood there for a few seconds...Then he yelled, "SHOW YOURSELF AND FIX MY VISION!" The figure teleported infront of them, and was the only thing Enemy could see. It then laughed and teleported away, and Enemy could see clearly after. "Who...Was that?" Robo1 said. "I don't know, and I don't care...He must have wrote the note...", Enemy said. At Quezfen, Mynu woke up. His friends were still passed out, and being at least 3 according to Hamay, he wandered around. Nearby he found the town, and they seemed to notice him as well. He decided to ask for help, so he walked in and he bumped into a tall creature who hid under a strange mechanical limb. The creature turned around and started to yell, "Well, I'd auta..." Mynu got scared and stepped back, saying, "Please dont hurt me! I'm really sorry! I just need help..." The beast rubbed his eyes and then said, "Well, I'd be. A robot! I haven't seen one in all my time traveling. Well, my name is Zenk, young one. What's your name?" "Mynu is my name. People take me as a clone of another robot named Hamay...We got separated from eachother because of a dragon...It's name was Jinko." Zenk then said, "Jinko...That name rings a bell...You mean this beast?", and he raised a picture of a large black dragon. It was a picture of Xylaie, but in the picture it showed another dragon busting it's way through her chest. "That one," Mynu said, tapping the smaller dragon who busted a hole in Xylaie's chest. "Thats the beast that attacked us." Zenk looked at the picture, and then at Mynu. "That lil' thing? Dosn't look harmful..." "But it is! It has Xylaie chained up right now..." Mynu said, but gets cut off. "Xylaie?" Zenk says to Mynu. Mynu tapped the picture where Xylaie was, and then continued. "Jinko could be draining her power right now!" Zenk then said, "Woah woah woah, easy there. We have to wait. Now tell me, how many of your friends made it here?" "Three, they're this way!" Mynu said, then he runs into the direction, but wasn't paying attention and slams into a tree, but he gets up...Somehow...And continues leading Zenk to his friends. When they got to them, Spirit and Souless were awake. "Who's this, Mynu?" Spirit asked. "Everyone meet Zenk. He agreed to help us beat Jinko!" Mynu said, proudly. Zenk then said, "Well, he said you needed help with something...So I guess I can help." He then raised his hands and Spirit, Souless, and Mynu's scorch marks healed. "Well, we need to...Wait, WHATS THAT?!", Mynu yells as he looks to the north. Hidden by the dirt and bushes, a small hedgehog-like animal was sneaking over to them, but when Mynu noticed it, it jumped over and was stareing Mynu down. "Here, girl. C'mon, they're friendly." Zenk says to the creature. Souless then asks, "You know this...Animal?" "Yea, her name is Keezi." Zenk replies. Keezi then nudges Mynu and smiles. "Let's get going, then. Let's look for the rest of my friends!" Mynu says, as they set off. 'Chapter 2 - The Rise of Xylaie' Xylaie was starting to thaw out faster than Jinko wanted. If she thawed completely, they would have to refreeze her, or knock her out. '“Um...Jinko?” Emilly said to Jinko. Jinko, who's in disbelieve, had to give Emilly the news, “Emilly...I have to tell you something...”' “'Then tell me. What is it?”' “'Enemy has left...And he isn't coming back...”' Emilly's face changes from happy to terrified, and asks, “What do you mean? Did you kill him?” Jinko looks down, and tells Emilly straight on, “He...He encountered Anger(1) and his friends and joined them...I heard it all, but guess what I got...” “'W-what did you get?” Emilly asked.' Jinko smashes the wall behind behind her, and in a magical lock, Kelecanitar is having his power stolen by Jinko's magic. Kelecanitar is barely awake, and is in deep pain. Jinko then says, “His power will suffice...I think this is the time...” Emilly nods, and runs off. Later that day, on an unmapped island, three birds flew in and landed in a deep pit, which seemed to be a home of some sort. The three birds were known as 'Sages'. The blue one was Vikor, who is female, the speed sage. She is easily distracted, and is the most friendly of the three. The silver one was named Virdok, the strength sage. He is the most hostile of the three, and has been training all his life, and he was the only male of the three. The largest of the group, Fonixia, is a Phoenix, being mostly formed of fire. She is the sage of intelligence, and is actually the fastest and strongest, though these are natural and can't teach anyone without help. “'Have you heard the rumors about a dragon prepared to end the universe?” Fonixia asked.' Virdok, who is naturally hot-headed, yelled, “What do you think?!” “'Calm down, calm down, it's a serious situation. Now, how do you think we can beat it?” Vikor asked.' “'No idea how. It seems impossible in my eyes, it is drawing power from another dragon, who has a ton of power.” Fonixia replied.' “'Hm...I got an idea...How 'bout one of us flies over to her cave, and since we have telepathy powers, we can sense where it is when we are in the general location?” Virdok says.' “'Well, that's an excellent idea! But who...?” Vikor says.' The other two stare at her, and then Virdok then says, “You will fly there and---” Just then, they hear a loud explosion, and fly out to investigate. In Jinko's cave, Xylaie had thawed out completely, and already flew out with Kelecanitar. Jinko was flying after them, and they were flying at incredible speed. They then fought each other, and after the battle, Xylaie was weakened and had to flee, though she was genetically engineered to be, “The ultimate being”, hence being made by the same person who made Anger(1), a giant eyeball named the Devil. Xylaie then asked Kelecanitar, “Where are they?” Kelecanitar then pointed to the direction of Haik, Hamay, Tishy, Blocky, and Anger(2). Xylaie started flying toward them, but then heard a strange but familiar sound. She turned to the south, and then saw something she wished she'd never see. The sky turned dark and red, and then fire started spreading and created a plain of existence on the surface of the planet...The Hell plain. “'No, this isn't happening!” Xylaie yelled. She then saw The Devil start hovering over the area, and then Xylaie flew back toward the direction of The Devil. Kelecanitar got all his energy back, so he followed her using his powers to make him fly.' But just then, they heard, “You dare threaten the YOUR creator? You will perish!” They are then ambushed by the strange being that annoyed Anger(1), Enemy, and Robo1. It fires a beam at them, and then it starts an epic battle. However, on the planet's moon, a young creature, named Enaro, was wandering around and found a strange statue. The statue was of a wolf-like creature, but though Enaro knew the name, she couldn't place her finger on what it was. The statue was of pure gold, and shined in the sunlight that was shining on the moon. Enaro, being the type of child who like shiny objects, wanted to pick it up and take it home, but when she lifted it, she dropped it. It cracked, and then she lifted it again, but then it shattered. She looked up to see a strange beast staring at her. She remembered right then that it was an Eclipse Demon. She then screamed, and tried to get away, but she was pulled toward the beast. Then, she was sent to the planet, and after her encounter with the Eclipse Demon, she was in shock and knocked out. When she woke up, she looked at the ground. It was reddish, and she knew the planet's ground was brown and green. She looked around, and it was night time. She wandered around, and then looked up. She saw The Unknown Being fighting Xylaie and Kelecanitar. She also saw a glimpse of the moon, and remembered the Eclipse Demon on it, and she knew what would happen if an eclipse happened. Then, that was exactly what was happening. She needed to stop the moon from causing and eclipse, but she realized her ship was still on the moon, and it wasn't helping that she can't fly much at all. The moon then covered the sun. Her eyes turned dark blueish hue, and her two fingers became claw-like. Her hair started to grow on her head, creating a tuft. Due to this, she gained a ton of power and was able to fly into the air. She stopped the fight, and took on the being herself. She then knocked him to the ground, and was about to finish him off, but the eclipse ended, and she reverted back, knocking out. The being then teleported away. Xylaie then flew away, and Kelecanitar followed after picking up Enaro, and then took her to the hole in the ground where the Bird Sages meet. They then strapped her to a chair and then asked her some questions. “'I don't know anything! All I know is that you were fighting some strange person, and I happened to notice an eclipse happened and...Well, I guess what happened during it, I entered my Eclipse Form...I just got...Well...Possessed by an Eclipse Demon.” Enaro says.' Category:Race6000 Category:Adventure Series